1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a toaster, and more particularly to a toaster chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a toaster comprises a chassis and a control circuit, and the chassis comprises at least one heating chamber, a pair of steel meshes, a pair of bread-receiving slots, a pair of supporting plates, a plurality of mica heating units and a pattern template. During operation, after breads are put into the bread-receiving slots and the toaster is started, the bread-receiving slots force the breads to move downwards, the steel meshes and the mica heating units respectively fix and heat the breads, and the pattern template presents different patterns thereon.
However, the heating chamber is comparatively small and only fit for heating thin breads. If the heating chamber is enlarged, as thin breads are disposed in the bread-receiving slot, only an upper portion of the steel mesh will be contacted with the breads, and a lower portion thereof will move, which leads to non-uniformity of heat and inconsistency of colors on both sides and the upper and lower portion of each of the breads.